Awakening
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Basicly, Greg is in the hospital and Jules goes into labor. I know, bad summary, but I just got through typing the story and didn't think about a summary or title. I'm rating this T because I'm no good with ratings and I don't want to put it too low. Thanks for reading.


Hey everybody. I do not own Flashpoint - sad, but anybody wants a story idea, please check out my profile.

*So it's up to you why Greg is in the hospital. Whether this is after 'Keep The Peace 2', during (where he is in there because of Faber), or before. Either way, he is unconscince and the doctor is not sure when he will wake up, and Jules is 9 months pregnant. None of this is based on expirence, so I'm sorry if something's not correct.

*Here's a few things I couldn't figure out how to fit in the story, but thought it may help set the scene a little bit more:

1) Natalie is a dispatcher at SRU, and is dating Spike

2) Winnie and Lew have been engaged for about 2 months

*I know the ending is bad, but I didn't really know how to end it. Also, sorry for any spelling errors. I don't think I got anything wrong, but I don't have time to check. I need to eat breakfast and it's already lunch. Thanks for reading.

The emotions of Team 1 went from sorrowful, to excitment, to panic all in under a minute. The morning had started the same way it had for the past week and a half: The team would meet in the hospital waiting room, and stay for a hour before heading into work, one of them bringing food for Dean and Marina - who alternated sitting with Greg. Today it was Wordy who broiught in the food and he handed it to Marina, both saying no more than a few words. Not long after, Ed came in, seeming to be in no more of a mood to speak than them. Sam came next holding Jules close, Jules had her hands placed on her protruding stomach, protectively. Spike walked in with Winnie and Lew - saying that Natalie had sent her love. Kira had been out with the flu so Natalie had been working double shifts, and hadn't been able to go to the hospital with her brother's team. The silence continued on until Marina finished her meal, and went to switch with Dean so he could eat. She had just stood up and was handing her empty plate to Wordy, when Jules let out a startled cry. Before Sam could ask what was wrong, he noticed the water on the floor and yelled for a doctor. Congradulations were going around, and a nurse came over with a wheel chair - that Jules refused.

''Come on Jules,'' Sam said excitedly. ''Just get in the chair, and we'll wheel you to the delivery room -''

''No,'' Jules cut him off. ''I'm not having this baby now,'' she said breathlessly. Nobody said a word, trying to play back what she had said.

''What, Jules, honey, come on - '' Sam tried again.

''No, no, not now, no, not without him.'' Jules said as tears started running down her cheeks.

''Jules - without who?'' Sam asked

''Look, the contractions are two minutes apart, the baby is coming now.'' The nurse said from beside Jules, trying to examine her the best she could with Jules' uncoropuatioin.

''He promised. He said he would be here. He promised.'' Jules was sobbing now. Not only because of the pain, but for the man who she wanted most to be there, aside from Sam. For the man who was there.

''Sweetheart, I don't know who you're talking about.'' Sam said.

''Boss. I want Boss. He promised. I can't do this - I won't. He promised.'' Jules kept on rambling as a hush fell over them all.

Dean sat dilagently by his Dad's bed. When he first started his watch, he would talk to him, thinking his dad could hear him. Now he just sat, remembering what the doctor said. That his dad was fine now after the surgery, but they didn't know why he hadn't woken up yet. That he wasn't ready to wake, and that would be up to him. The longer Dean sat there, however, the more he wondered if the reason his dad wasn't waking up was because of him. Did he do something wrong? Was it because of him that his dad wouldn't wake up? That was when he started begging, pleading with his dad, that he'd do anything, that he'd be better if he would just open his eyes. He continued until the tears were choking him, and he rested his hands and head on top of his dad's hand, asking God to let everything be alright.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, his head still lying down on his dad's hand, then immediately closed them again, wanting to surrender to the blissfulness of sleep. He was just about to slip back into sleep where he and his dad had all the time in the world, when he felt a twitching coming from under his head. Thinking that his muscles were protesting their position, he raised up to get more comfortable, but the twitching in his hand continued. That's when he realized it wasn't his hand that was moving, but his Dad's. Looking up, he saw his own eyes reflected back at him.

''Dad, you're - you're awake. I'll, uh, I'll go get the doctor.'' Dean was grinning from ear to ear as he began to head out, stopping when he felt a tug.

''Not yet,'' Greg rasped. ''Dean, my son, my baby, we'll talk in length later, but right now there's somewhere I have to be.'' Greg struggled with the words, his mouth like cotton. Unbeknowest to Dean, he had heard every word and was deeply sadden. Now, however, was not the time. He didn't know why he had woke up, he just had this uncontroling urge to get to Jules. That if he didn't something bad was going to happen.

''Dad, you're in the hospital,'' Dean began, thinking his dad was still a little out of it.

''I know, but I have to get to Jules. I don't know why or how, but I need to find her.'' Greg said, trying to get Dean to understand.

''She's out in the waiting room with the rest of the team. I can get you a wheel chair and - '' Dean started.

''No, no, just help me up and walk me out there.'' Greg said, knowing that if someone saw Dean with a wheel chair the doctor would come and that would take time he felt Jules may not have.

''Okay, umm, okay wrap your arms around my neck.'' Dean said, the gears in his head turning on how he was going to get his dad out. Once his dad was sitting up, he put his hand under his dad's knees and pulled his legs out. Then he went over to the hospital/go bag and got out a robe and slippers. When his dad was dressed, he went over to his right side and draped his arm around his neck, and wrapping his left arm around his waist. Dean was trying his best to avoid any injures, but he could still hear his dad's hisses of pain. He heard a groan when his dad put his full weight on his legs and he paused for a moment. He looked up and at his dad's nod, they continued out of the room and into the hall.

''Jules, you heard the nurse, the baby's coming now. We have to get you to the delivery room.'' Sam tried for the upteenth time.

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Jules cried, her knuckles turning white from her grip on her chair. By this point she had attacted quite a crowd of nurses and doctors, but she wasn't letting up.

''Jules, do what the doctors say, that's an order.'' Jules knew that voice, and looked up desprately, searching the small crowd. Finally seeing him in the back, Dean helping him make his way over.

''Boss, I can't do this.'' Jules said, as Dean sat his dad down in the chair next to Jules.

''Why, sweetheart, what's going on?'' Greg asked, pulling up one of her hands and holding it gently in his own.

''I'm scared,'' she sounded, her voice so small his heart nearly broke.

''It's okay, I'm here, alright, I'm right here, we're all here. You need to go now though, Jules, if you don't, you could hurt the baby, and I know you don't want that. You want to be able to go home and hold that little girl, and dont, don't you dare, think for a second, that you won't be a good mother, because I know, you'll be one of the greatest, and she's gonna be the luckiest girl in the world, to have you, but you gotta get her here first. Okay?'' Greg asked, struggling with his words as he watched one of the strongest women he knows brake down in front of him. At her nod, he gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed he hand.

''We can't move her now, she's waited to long. We'll have to deliver the baby here.'' One of the doctors said before calling out orders to the other doctors and nurses to round up what they would need, some staying behind as they preped Jules the best they could in the plastic chair. ''She's dialated already, you need to push now.''

''Boss - '' Jules began, shaking her head.

''Jules, look at me, just look at me. When I give you the go, you bring this baby into the world. That's an order,'' he said, using a sterner voice. Looking at down at the doctor for the go ahead, he turned back to Jules. ''Scorpio, Sierra, Scorpio.'' Jules groaned as she pushed, squeezing Greg and Sam's hands tightly. ''Hold, Sierra,'' Greg said when the doctor said stop. Jules never was one for following doctors order, so why start now, Greg thought in the back of his mind. The doctor was checking the baby's neck when he felt the cord wrapped around it. Pulling it off as quickly and gently as he could, he motion for Greg to continue, sensing Jules would listen to Greg over him. ''Scorpio.'' After a few more pushes, the doctor was holding a wailing baby.

''It's a boy,'' the doctor said, smiling, before handing the baby to a waiting nurse.

''I thought it was a girl,'' Sam said, confused.

''Sometimes sonograms are wrong,'' the doctor explained. He was just about to finish up when Jules let out another cry of pain. Checking Jules over, he said one sentence that shocked them all: ''You're dialating again, did you know it was twins?''

''Doctor, we're all just kinda flying blind here, just tell me what's next.'' Greg asked, the first one to recover.

''She needs to start pushing now,'' the doctor said.

''Boss - '' Jules began again.

''Right here, we all right here. Hold, Sierra,'' he said, waiting for the doctor's nod. ''Scorpio.'' Not long after, another wail filled the waiting room.

''It's a girl,'' the doctor said, handing the baby to another nurse. After he finished checking her over, he round up the remaining staff to help her onto a waiting hospital bed.

''Okay, Jules, that was great, you were great. Sam is gonna go with you now, okay, we'll be there soon. Really soon.'' He said as they wheeled Jules off to clean her up a little and admit her for a check up. He watched until the doors closed behind them, then leaned back in the chair and let out a long breath.

''Sergeant Parker, what do you think you're doing out of bed?'' Another doctor came to stand in front of him.

''Dean?'' Greg asked, a frown coming to his face.

''Yeah, Dad?'' Dean asked, stepping over.

''You can uh, go get that wheel chair now.'' Greg said, a little sheepishly.

Five Years Later

''Mom, Gregy said he was gonna eat my slice of birthday cake!'' said Parker, wearing a little pink tutu.

''You said you like pie better, I'm doing you a favor, really,'' Greg said, walking in behind his sister.

''Everybody gets a slice of birthday cake, okay,'' Sam said, walking into the kitchen. 'Okay, so everything is set up in the living room. Do you want me to start taking the food out there?''

''Yeah, everybody should be here soon.'' Jules said, putting the last finishing touches on the cake. The door bell rang just as she handed the cake to Sam.

''I'll get it!'' Parker said, running to the door.

''Mom, please tell me she's gonna get out of the tutu phase soon. It was funny at first, but I don't like wearing them anymore.'' Greg pouted, and Jules looked down and realized that her son was wearing a purple tutu with lots of glitter around his neck. ''I look like a clown.''

Grinning, Jules leaned down and took the tutu off and ruffled his hair before heading to the door. ''Hey, Boss,'' she said as she watched Greg bounce Parker on his hip.

''Hey, Jules,'' Greg said, letting Parker down. ''Where's Greg and Sam?''

''Sam is finishing setting things up, and Greg is probably sneaking food,'' she laughed and took Greg's coat to hang is up in the closet. She led him from the hall into the living room, catching her son putting something in his mouth. Greg walked over to deposit his gifts on the appropiate tables: One under a blue banner that said 'Gregory Scorpio Braddock' and the other under a pink one reading 'Parker Sierra Braddock'. It didn't seem that long ago he was hold both of them in his arms, and now they were running all over the place.

''Hey, where's Marina and Dean?'' Sam asked, coming over to give his boss a one-armed hug.

''Dean and Clark had something to do - at the movies,'' he said, knowing full well that the boys were watching girls more so than the film. ''Marina has something to do at work, but will be here shortly.'' He turned as the door bell rang again.

''I'd better get that, go ahead and help yourself,'' Sam said jogging to the door, lightly scolding Parker for opening the door again without an adult. Once everybody was there and settled, they sang happy birthday and ate cake. A lot had happened over the past five years, but all of it good, and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
